Riley McKay
“And what did you expect to find? What brought you here, girl who is nobody?” - Darth Occlus Physical Appearance Small in stature and built almost pathetically scrawny, it is no wonder Riley finds it so easy to go unnoticed when she wishes. Vanishing into crowds or shadows in the Nar Shaddaa alleyways. Though how her bright red hair is never picked out of the crowd remains a mystery. Despite her rather liberal use of the Darkside of the Force, she has yet to show any signs of Sith corruption, her eyes remaining their brilliant bright Green. She has however taken to dressing the part, as per Keeva's request. Although she seems more at home in darker colors than Keeva and Kenskii's more elaborate outfits. Personality Even as young as she is, Riley has shown an unnatural affinity for her current surroundings, quickly having accepted her place in the Empire. Ambitious, she seeks to grow stronger as fast as possible while comparing herself to those several years her elders. Though this has caused friction with her Master's slower teaching methods. Used to living on her own, Riley is fairly independent, unafraid of taking care of matters alone when the need arises. This has caused her to often bite off more than she can too, even as she refuses to admit her need for help. While she can be defiant, Riley is typically willing to accept orders, especially from her master. Jedi however seem to be a sore subject with her, easily causing her to lash out verbally. Karalis especially receives the worst of it. History One of Riley's more mysterious qualities is her complete lack of a history. While she has a clear birth year, her original home is not recorded anywhere, and she seems to completely lack most if not all official documentation. From the perspective of those on the Efreet, she simply showed up one day alongside Occlus and was quickly assigned to be Keeva Thul's Sith apprentice. Having basic training and even claiming that Keeva was not her first master, Riley refused to divulge any further information, and all attempts to pry answers from her have met with failure. Both through verbal means, and with attempts using The Force. The most information she has divulged to the group willingly is that for the last 2 years, she had been living on the "Smuggler's Moon" Nar Shaddaa, alongside several other homeless kids, some older than herself. According to Riley, they made their home in an abandoned warehouse one of the gangs owned, trading stolen trinkets, information and small favors for a place to stay. Relationships Darth Occlus A member of the Dark Council, master of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge and the first Sith Riley has ever encountered. She met him in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas, where she saw him communing with the ghost of a long dead Sith. After conversing with her for a time, he agreed to take her in as Sith, though not as his apprentice. Claiming that "taking you on as my Apprentice is another death sentence". Keeva Thul Keeva is Riley's Sith master, placed in her care by Darth Occlus. While not at all hostile towards each other, their relationship can be strained at times due to Keeva's teaching methods and reluctance to teach Riley. (At least in the way she wishes.) Despite this Riley is loyal to Keeva, following the majority of her orders to the letter, and with discretion. Though her "etiquette" needs work. Mini Fast friends, Mini and Riley met soon after her arrival onto the Efreet and immediately hit it off. Thinking him funny and weirdly reliable, his lax personality and goofy sense of humor have let her quickly get comfortable with him. While she has shown to not be afraid of taking advantage of his protectiveness, she is equally annoyed by it when he prevents her from taking action. She has lately taken to pushing his boundaries a little, playing minor pranks and stealing his things. (Though never permanently.) While this seems to be tolerated so far, it is likely because she has not been caught yet. Jack Deneron The current apprentice of Darth Occlus, after Keeva had received the rank of Sith Lord. While he is much older and more experienced with the force, Riley often compares her progress with Jack. Though apparently a Sith Lord, Jack is particularly kind and soft spoken, seeming almost harmless at times. Indeed if it was not for witnessing him in combat, she wouldn't consider him a threat at all. While considered to be nice, she dislikes his attitude when it comes to his force sensitivity and his willingness to fight and kill others. Glitz Jack's friend and roommate from Nar Shaddaa, and potentially his boyfriend? As far as she knows anyway with how they act sometimes. The medic of the group, while one of its weaker members makes him extremely important. While they have yet to speak much, they are on polite terms, with Riley having offered to take down any Sith who might challenge him now, due to his eyes. (Though this is more with the intent to progress her rank than his safety.) Trivia * Though she has not used openly it since arriving on the Efreet, Riley is very adept at the usage of Force Influence, having used it liberally to survive on Nar Shaddaa. * While she only had it briefly before its destruction at the hands of Keeva, Riley's old Lightsaber belonged to her previous master, as did its now corrupted crystals. * A skilled pickpocket and talented at lockpicking, she is a formidable thief. Her so called "crowning achievement" being the time she stole a speeder with some older kids, and took it for a joy ride around Nar Shaddaa. (It was only later when she realized she could have simply asked for the keys.) * She has a phobia of snakes and experiences frequent headaches. Gallery Category:Player Character Category:Galactic War